Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not
by CMlvr93
Summary: What happens when a normal press conference turns into something dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head today so I decided to write it. I'd love to know what you think about it, so please review.**

**I'm hoping to update 'Her Secret' soon.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds although it would be nice if I did.**

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 1

The day started just like any other. They were on a case. Texas this time, and J.J. was holding a press conference that morning. Their unsub had killed eight women in two months. All had blonde hair and blue eyes and the team suspected that he could be seeking revenge, working his way up to the one woman he really wanted to kill, a girlfriend, wife or mother.

As reporters and camera crews filled the large room in the police station where they were to have the press conference they went over the profile they had constructed the day before, making sure everything was right and J.J. had everything she needed.

J.J. walked up the steps of the small stage and to the podium in the middle of it. Hotch and Rossi were standing against the wall behind her, Hotch on her right and Rossi on her left. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were stationed in front of the stage watching the crowd. But even with all the local police there as well as the team, no one was prepared for what was to happen.

Emily Prentiss began to get a worried, uneasy feeling as their liaison started giving out the profile.

"We believe the man we are looking for is white, between the ages of 25 and 35..." J.J. said.

Emily walked over to Morgan, who was closer to her than Reid. "Something's not right." She told him. "I can feel it. Something's just not right." As soon as Emily had gotten her words out a man with a gun sprinted up the stairs to the stage and before anyone could react he tackled J.J.

The whole room gasped in shock and reporters started running to the exits. The man then, from his place on the floor somewhat on top of J.J. started yelling as he positioned his gun to point at J.J.'s head, pushing the end into her blonde hair.

"Everybody stop! If one more person moves or tries to leave this room I'll shoot her!"

J.J. was lying on her stomach with her right arm underneath her. It happened so fast she was still trying to comprehend the situation she and her friends were now in. One minute she was standing at the podium telling everyone what kind of a person they were looking for and the next her head hit the hard floor of the stage and a man was pointing a gun at her. What she did know was that the man wasn't exactly on top of her, but he had enough of his body weight on her so she couldn't move. She also knew he had a gun and if he was their unsub; he liked killing women with blonde hair and blue eyes, so she wasn't planning on trying to get away from him.

Hotch had watched as the man tackled J.J. and the two landed right in front of him. After getting over the shock and surprise at what had just happened his hostage negotiating training came back to him and he found himself trying to talk to the man and find out who he was and what he wanted. Hotch took a step closer towards J.J. and the man only to anger him more and watch as he pulled J.J.'s head up off the floor by her hair and shove the gun even harder against her head.

"Take another step and I swear I'll shoot her!" The man said.

Hotch saw J.J. wince in pain as her neck was pulled into a position she hadn't thought was humanly possible.

"I just want to talk to you." Hotch said in the calmest voice he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to get this done sooner, but school just started and everything's kinda crazy! It's kinda short too, but I just thought this was a good place to end this chapter and I've already started on the next one. I'm still working on '****Her Secret' too.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! **

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 2

"I just want to talk to you" Hotch said in the calmest voice he could to the man holding a gun to J.J.'s head.

"I don't wanna talk!" He yelled back.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Hotch asked trying not to look at J.J. or think about what she was feeling. He knew he needed to focus on the man with the gun so he could quickly profile him and hopefully diffuse the situation before someone got seriously hurt.

The man turned his head towards Hotch. "Travis. Travis Scott." He spat out before turning his attention back to the blonde media liaison whose head was still at the receiving end of his pistol and the mass of local police and reporters who all wondered if they would make it out alive.

Garcia who had been watching from one of the security cameras on her computer back at her bunker in Quantico immediately put the name into every search she could, hoping to find something to tie the guy to the previous murders and to prevent him from killing again.

Meanwhile Travis was still wondering how he ended up where he was. He had seen the pretty blonde who looked just like Amy on TV a few days before. He knew she was warning people about him. He knew the man she was describing fit him exactly and when he found out there was to be another press conference from the FBI on his crimes he just couldn't resist. He couldn't resist being there, watching them, and watching her. So he had shown up at the police station that morning and when he saw her, Agent Jareau, he realized what he had really intended to do by being there. She had the same blonde hair, in almost the same style exactly that Amy had always worn hers, and her eyes, her eyes where a similarly deep blue. When she started to tell everyone about him, some things he wasn't even aware of himself, he decided it was time and he pulled out his gun and ran onto the small stage as quickly as he could managing to take everyone by complete surprise.

"Why are you here, Travis?" Hotch asked the younger man, pulling him from his thoughts. "Did you kill those women?"

Travis refused to look at Hotch and wouldn't answer his questions directly. "They deserved it! All of them!" He shouted out to the crowd of people.

"So, you did kill them?" Hotch asked calmly, quietly as if he was speaking to a small child.

"I didn't say that!" He yelled back nervously, suddenly realizing that his big mouth had probably just given him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Instead of paying attention in geometry today I finished this chapter! It made class go by sooo much faster! I love sitting in the back of the room where the teacher can't see you...**

**Thanks to Sue1313 and sydcasy for reviewing chapter 2!**

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 3

Computers started beeping all around Penelope Garcia. Each one ready to reveal a new piece of information on Travis Scott. The unsub who was currently threatening one of Penelope's friends, one of her family and she was determined to find out what made this guy tick, to find the information her superheroes needed to save her J.J., her best friend.

Morgan was watching everything form the front of the stage with Prentiss and Reid. They had their guns out, as did Rossi who was standing to the left of and a little behind Hotch, but only the oldest agent had his glock trained on Travis. The others knew they couldn't get a clear shot from where they were and they were not about to risk hitting their friend, which could so easily happen with just one quick movement from the man holding J.J.

Hotch was attempting to get Travis to talk or at least let J.J. go when Morgan's cell phone rang. He saw it was Penelope and stepped away from the group, answering the phone as he did so.

"Hey, Garcia. Got anything for us on this guy yet?"

"Oh Sugar, have I got something for you!" The tech replied. "Travis Michael Scott is 27, he's a local, and he's married."

"Married?!" Morgan said, surprised. The profile had called for a white guy between the ages of 25 and 35 and it had said he would be single, a loner. Someone who had had a bad enough experience with women to want to kill them, not date them.

"Well now Chocolate Thunder, you didn't let me finish." Garcia said smoothly, trying to think positively. "Mr. Scott is married…for now. His wife of five years, Amy, recently filed for divorce, but it hasn't been finalized yet." She said. "And I bet you'll never guess what she looks like."

"Blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Exactly."

"You wouldn't happen to know why she wants a divorce would you?" Morgan asked starting to put together the missing pieces of their profile.

"From what I could dig up apparently Amy has been seeing someone else for quite some time now and wants out of her marriage so she can move in with and possibly marry this other guy."

"Ok, Garcia. Thanks. You're the best!"

"Don't you ever forget that! Now, get back out there and save our J.J.!" Garcia said hoping the whole thing would soon be over with.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is extremely short, but I guess it's better than nothing, right? **

**I should be able to start updating more regularly now because my geometry class is pretty easy and I spend half my time in there listening to everyone else complain about how they can't even remember what we learned last year in algebra so I've started writing while I work on my homework. )**

**Also, I think I'm going to stop working on 'Her Secret' just untill I get this one done. I think I know what I want do to with it, I just need to figure out how I'm going to do it.**

**Thanks to Sue1313, DeviousRobynno, and Carla-Leigh for reviewing the last chapter!**

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 4

Morgan put his phone away and walked back over to Prentiss and Reid. They were watching J.J. and Travis, trying to keep the younger woman clam. It had been almost 45 minutes since she had first been dragged to the ground and every time Hotch made him mad with something he said Travis would yank her head off the floor by her hair, wave his gun around as he talked to Hotch and end up shoving the barrel back against her head, threatening to shoot her.

Jennifer 'J.J.' Jareau was trying to keep it together, trying so very hard to just wait for Hotch to talk him down, but she was still near hysterical. She knew if Emily hadn't been there along with Reid and Morgan she might have tried to get away.

J.J. watched Morgan answer his cell phone and walk away from the group. Then he came back and took Emily back with him, talking to her as they walked away, leaving J.J. to look at Reid asking for an explanation with a look to which he responded with a shrug, his head turning, eyes searching for his teammates.

"Em." Morgan said. "Garcia found something."

Emily Prentiss's worried look changed to something more hopeful. She looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

"Our friend Travis's wife wants a divorce and she's been seeing other guys for a while now. And Amy, the wife, apparently has a blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Well, that explains a lot, but how is it going to help us talk him out of shooting someone." Emily asked, beginning to get worried again.

"I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter...I'm going to try to make the next one longer...**

**Thanks to those of who reviewed the last chapter!**

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 5

"Shouldn't we tell Reid?" Emily Prentiss asked, pointing behind her towards where the younger agent stood.

"No, all Reid needs to do right now is stand there and keep J.J. calm." Derek Morgan replied.

"Well, then what's your bright idea and how can just the two of us do it?" Emily asked beginning to get frustrated with Morgan and his master plan that he had yet to reveal to her.

"I think you should try to talk to him."

"To Travis?! Me?!" Emily asked her voice just a little higher than usual, believing that Derek Morgan could quite possibly be out of his mind. "Hotch is the one with this kind of training Morgan. Not me!"

"I know that, but it's been almost an hour since this whole thing started and the only thing Hotch has gotten out of him is his name." Morgan said, trying to reason with her. "I had Garcia do a little more digging into his past and she found out that his father left him and his mother when he was a kid. Travis and his mother were very close and I'm guessing since his wife left him she's the only one he trusts. The only person who can get through to him."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Emily asked still skeptical of Morgan's plan.

"Think about it, Em. He targets women with blonde hair. I bet if we had Garcia find a picture of his mother she would have dark hair and dark eyes, too. Not blue like the victim's. He wouldn't have been able to kill all those women if they looked anything remotely like the one person in the world he truly trusts." Morgan could almost see the light bulb go off in Emily Prentiss's head.

"There's a better chance he'd talk to someone who looks similar to his mother than to a man who reminds him at all of his father who deserted him."

"Exactly."

"Then let's go!" She said, grabbing Morgan by the wrist and yanking him back towards the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is getting close to being done! There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two. Then I'm going to try to finish 'Her Secret'.**

**Thanks to Sue1313 for reviewing the last chapter!**

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 6

Emily Prentiss dragged Derek Morgan through the sea of reporter until they reached Reid who was standing near the small stage where their unsub, Travis Scott was holding J.J. against the floor with a gun to her head.

Aaron Hotchner was frustrated. He needed to find a way to talk Travis down and get him to trust him or at least make him mad enough to go after Hotch and let J.J. go before someone got hurt. Hotch was going through everything he knew about this type of offender, someone who hated women, but only a certain type, someone who would make the type of snap decision to attack a federal agent in a room full of local police, other agents and reporters, all on live television, trying to find this guy's stressor, what made him start all this and what could set him off now, hopefully ending it. Finally Hotch decided on a plan.

Hotch looked at Travis, focusing his eyes on the man holding a gun to his friend, his family member's head. "Your wife left you didn't she, Travis." He said somewhat quickly, in a calm, stern, overbearing tone.

Travis's head whipped around, eyes landing on the FBI agent with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "No! What would make you think that?" He scrambled. "You don't think I can keep my wife happy?!" Travis yelled the anger in his voice rising.

"I didn't say that." Hotch said seeing some of the anger leave Travis's eyes at his words. "She was stupid, wasn't she? She left you for someone else, probably someone younger. She couldn't see how good you were to her."

"She didn't leave me! She won't! I won't let her!" Travis screamed, denying it. He then stood up abruptly, pointing the gun at Hotch.

Morgan ran into Emily who had suddenly stopped walking as Travis started screaming and stood up. "Looks like we won't be needing your plan after all." she said.

"Travis, put the gun down." Hotch yelled forcefully, recognizing the look in the younger man's eyes, and suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing a vest.

"You can't tell me what to do! You don't know anything about me!" He screamed back.

J.J. from her spot still on the floor could see Travis position his finger on the trigger of his gun. She kicked him as hard as she could in the back of the knee. The gun went off as he turned around, surprised, and fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter!! :)**

**Now I plan to finish 'Her Secret' and maybe start a new story if something pops into my head.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the others before it! :)**

Just an Average Everyday Press Conference…Or Not

A CM fanfic

Chapter 7

The gun went off as Travis fell and J.J. scrambled away from her spot on the floor managing to jump off the stage and into Morgan's arms. Hotch, after realizing that somehow no one was hit when the gun went off, handcuffed Travis while he was on the floor and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, handing him over to one of the local cops.

J.J. was happy to finally be able to move after nearly and hour of being held with a gun to her head. Morgan, Emily, and Reid had hugged her in turn, each one checking for themselves, seeing that their friend would be ok with just a few bruises. Rossi and Hotch soon joined them.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

J.J. nodded. "Thanks Hotch." She said, looking up at him.

"Hey, that's what family's for, right?" He said and for the first time in a long time Aaron Hotchner actually smiled.

J.J. responded with a smile of her own, looking around at her friends, her family.

"Yeah, Jayje. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure Garcia's dying for you to call her." Emily said, smiling as she gently grabbed her friend by the arm and started towards the door.

The six FBI agents then walked out of the police station, intent on going home, knowing that they yet again managed to save lives by putting away another killer and knowing that this time one they saved was one of their own.


End file.
